Total Change
by EmilyandPixie
Summary: What happens when Mulan and Shang go on a mission for the emperor that takes them across the continent and the ancestors change Cri-Kee's form to help Mushu be guardians for the pair during their trip? sucky summary. Cri-Kee is a GIRL in this story.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Mulan or any of the original characters.

YES I changed Cri-Kee to a girl.

CHAPTER 1

Mushu's Point of View

I was busy trying to pick some roses without the thorns cutting into my paws when Mulan and Shang walked up to me. They had been married for half a year and Shang of course knew about me by then.

"Mulan!" I exclaimed happily. She laughed and picked me up, hugging me.

"Hey Mushu." She said. I smiled. She hadn't visited me for a couple of weeks. She was always busy being the average house wife.

"Hi." Shang said. I climbed up him and hugged him as well.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure of FINALLY having your company?" I asked, laughing.

"That's actually why we came, Mushu. Mulan was worried about you getting lonely." Shang replied.

"Aw, yall don't have to worry about me. I got Cri-Kee whenever she doesn't get in one of her moods and start chirping her damn head off." I laughed.

"God, you and that cricket fight like a married couple." Shang laughed.

"You should have seen them during the war. They were like cats and dogs. Except Cri-Kee almost always won, judging by Mushu's face at the end of the fights." Mulan said. I glared at her.

"She did NOT!" I snapped. I suddenly heard angry chirps from behind me. Mulan and Shang didn't understand, but I unfortunately did.

"Oh, shut up Cri-Kee. It ain't like anyone else can understand you anyways!" I said, turning to face the cricket.

"You shut up, dragon. Just because they don't understand me doesn't mean you can act like you're superior to me!" Cri-Kee chirped angrily.

"Yeah it does." I said.

"I wish I had hands so I could strangle your ass, Mushu." she snapped.

"Unless you magically transform into a dragon, then you cant do anything to me so ha!" I could tell Mulan and Shange were wondering if they should intervene or not. What they didn't realize was that this was more of a playful banter compared to most of our fights. It was something Cri-Kee and I often bantered about.

"Mulan, we should probably be leaving." Shang said after a moment. They left quietly.

Cri-Kee looked at me for a few seconds before turning around and hopping up the steps to the ancestor's temple. I sighed before picking her up and carrying her up the rest of the steps. She immediately perched on the gold plate I used to stand on before regaining my position as a family guardian. I climbed up onto my perch high above everything else.

Of course the ancestors decided to have a meeting right as I started to drift to sleep. I hissed but climbed down to stand on the floor in front of them nonetheless.

"What did you have to call a meeting about THIS time?" I asked. "I was in the middle of trying to get some beauty sleep!"

"Honey, you could sleep for a thousand years and you'd never be beautiful!" Cri-Kee chirped. The ancestors had no clue what she was saying, but by then they were used to us fighting.

"Mulan and Shang are going on another mission for the emperor tomorrow. They have to pass through enemy territory and get to the ocean to the south of the continent. They're expecting to be gone for about three months. We need you and one other to go with them." the head ancestor said.

"Cri-Kee's the only non-human and non-horse companion I ever travel with." I said. I cringed at the thought of any of the guardians going with me.

"You need a guardian to go with you, not a cricket!" one of the women said. I hissed at her. She made it sound like Cri-Kee was useless to bring along, when really the cricket was very brilliant and definitely did more than pull her own weight in many situations. She amazed me by how much she helped out with everything.

"Enough! Cri-Kee shall go, but she's going to be transformed to something more useful than a cricket and if she does good, she will keep her new form and become a permanent guardian." the head ancestor said. Cri-Kee jumped down and stood about a foot in front of me. There was a cloud of purple smoke and once it cleared, a dragon of different shades of purple was in Cri-Kee's place.

"Cri-Kee?" I asked in disbelief.

"Of course, dumb ass." She snapped. She looked at her reflection and her eyes lit up.

"Now you two get going. Go to Mulan's house and stay there until they leave. You better not oversleep and miss going with them!" we didn't hesitate, we ran the whole way to Mulan's house and waited on her steps.

"Mushu, how do I breathe fire?" Cri-Kee asked.

"I'll show you on the trip. I think there's going to be a lot of things I'll have to teach you." I said.

We sat on the steps talking until Mulan and Shang came out the next morning. They seemed surprised to see the purple dragong sitting next to me.

"Did you finally get a girlfriend, Mushu?" Shang asked.

"Ew, fuck no! That's just Cri-Kee! The ancestors turned her into a dragon so yall would have to guardians with you instead of one and a cricket!" I exclaimed.

CRI-KEE'S POV

"Did you finally get a girlfriend, Mushu?" Shang asked.

"Ew, fuck no! That's just Cri-Kee! The ancestors turned her into a dragon so yall would have two guardians with you instead of one and a cricket!" Mushu exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

"He WISHES I was his girlfriend, but he'll never get that lucky." I said, smirking. The humans laughed and Mushu gave me a death glare.

"Do NOT!" he yelled.

"You do so, you vain, selfish LIZARD." I laughed. His mood lightened drastically when he noticed I was just playing.

Mulan and Shang saddled their horses and tied their packs to the horses behind their saddles. Mushu and I climbed into Mulan's saddle bag. I curled up and tried to avoid getting sick as the horse galloped.


End file.
